


The Shepard and The Lamb

by Mikamod



Series: Always white collar [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, alma/dylan is mentioned by mika, mika's cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles surrounding the story of Shepard Miller and Mika Weston and how the actions taken affect those involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Lamb to slaughter

Mika had just finished putting away the dishes when Cheshire darted to the door which soon was knocked on. Mika hadn’t been expecting anyone but with her friends and family, it was always a possibility for someone to simply drop by for no reason.

She wasn’t expecting her former instructor to be on the other side of the door. “Mr. Miller?” The man held up a wine bottle as an offering. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop in to check on you.” She smiled at the red-haired man moving out of the way to let him in. 

Mika took the bottle from the man. “Let me open that up.” She dug through her kitchen to find the cork opener. “There you are!” She popped the cork before the bottle was taken from her. “Glasses Michelle.” Shepard reminded her with a teasing tone. “This isn’t going to be us passing the bottle back and forth”

Mika laughed turning around to search for the glasses. “So you visit all your all your old students.” She asked offhandedly to fill the silence. “From time to time,know” He answered as she turned around and held out the glasses as Shepard poured the wine. “To seeing old friends” She indulged him taking a drink before sitting at her table, Cheshire seemed content to sit on the couch staring at her guest, she put it off as her cat being his normal protective self. 

The two talked about their since they last met each other, asking about cases and classes. She started to develop a headache which turned into a hazy feeling. She was about to tell Shepard that he should leave so she could lie down when she noticed that his glass was still full. That’s when she realized that Shepard shouldn’t know where she lived, Mika had never told him and she’d been removed from the phone book for a while now. She shoots up from her chair trying to reach her gun or at the least her phone. Her feet didn’t seem to want to work and she was suddenly dizzy, she stumbled to the ground. 

Her vision fade in and out of focus as she heard footsteps come closer, she tried to crawl away but Shepard straddled her back placing all his weight on her smaller frame. She placed his hand over her mouth when she thought to scream for help, muffling her and making it even harder to pull in air. Her vision finally faded out.

Shepard smiled down at the unconscious woman, he finally had the lamb in his grasp. Her pesky cat hissed and clawed at his legs, he picked up the damn thing before locking it up in the bathroom.

Seeing her bedroom door, he couldn’t resist going in. He looked around the rather cluttered vanity, her perfumes lined the mirror which had an old looking necklace hanging from it. Her badge was there too along with a few folded clothes and a file. The room as a whole smelled of her body sprays and perfume, vanilla and flowers. Until he got closer to her bed where the smell of a cologne mixed in, spice but not too strong. Hardy must have been here in the last day, Shepard wrinkled his nose as he walked out.

He picked up Michelle quickly used the back stairs to move her to his truck. He laid her in the backseat before getting in himself and drove out of the city, occasionally looking back to see the play of lights on Michelle’s face. 

When they arrived the first thing he did was dye her hair, it would make moving her easier if the cops or FBI got to close, plus it brought her closer to who she had been if only in appearance. 

He handcuffed her to a metal chair in an empty room, nothing to use to get out no windows to see outside. Now he simply had to wait for Michelle to wake up.

Mika slowly came to, she couldn’t hear anything and when her vision stopped spinning she looked around finding nothing of use. She jerked her hands up but found them cuffed. Shepard stalked around to stand in front of her, brushing her cheek. 

“How are you Michelle, not too many side effects?”

She glared at him not wanting to answer him, he sighed kneeling in front of her. Before he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into a forceful kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth until she bit down on his tongue drawing blood. This earned her a back-hand.

“If you try that again Michelle. I will kill Max Hardy. I will strangle her with my own hands and make you listen as she begs for life.” He backed away before grabbing the back of the chair dragging her into a small room with an old bed. 

“Now stay here and be a good girl or Max won’t be your only dead friend.”

-End-


	2. As we rebuild

It was another Thursday morning, slightly better than the last few weeks, Max was still curled up beside him, Mika was safe in the guest room. Ryan posted out on the couch for some reason, probably something to do with the strange tension between Mika and Ryan, like neither knew what to do, they keep reaching for each other than drawing away. It was sad and it almost made Mike wish the two would go back to before, Mika making innuendos out of everything, the two practically gravitating towards each other almost always touching somehow.

He checked the guest room finding it empty but with nothing out of place and an absence of other agents in his apartment he gathered that Mika was fine. He wanted to be certain so Mike went to check the rest of the house when a ,he assumed very angry, meow reached his ears. Oh god, what pissed off the demon cat.

Turning into the living room he sees the hell spawn setting in front of the couch going even farther into the room he found out what had it so upset. Mika and Ryan were curled up together on the couch, innocently thank god, but tightly.

Which explained the cat.

His sister was against the back of the pulled out couch her hand was clenched in Ryan shirt, her head resting on half on the couch half on his shoulder. Ryan’s chin was resting on the crown of Mika’s head, his back was facing the rest of the room, one of his arms rested across Mika with the other supporting their heads under a pillow. 

She seemed calmer than she had been, Mike should have noticed that he hadn’t been woken up by his sister having a nightmare. Not to say she hadn’t had one, he guessed that Mika had a nightmare and sought out Ryan to find comfort. 

He was relieved to see the two because that meant that at least for now, the awkward tension was gone. He didn’t know if they’d talked about the events that lead here. Though he did know that they’d have to at some point or it might tear them apart, Mike shooed away Mika’s cat allowing the couple to sleep longer he decided to go back to bed, cuddle with Max.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (totally dedicated to agentmikeweston cause his Mike is handling this situation wonderfully. At least in my mind, this might be what kinda something that could get him to start to accept Mika and Ryan, at least if Ryan and Mika can weather this storm.


	3. A silent reprieve

She can still feel him inside of her sometimes. Shepard, who had been too eager, who had torn into her, clawing into her mind and soul trying to pull them to himself.

Some days it felt like she would never heal like ever touch was a burn on her skin trying to strip it, force Mika to bare her wounds. Wounds that still drip and bleed like they were new.

Mika wanted to be better, go to work and let Dylan put his arm on her head with minimal bitching to curl up with Ryan and Cheshire playing referee between the man and cat. even something simple like hugging Max or leaning on her brother something she’d down since the womb.

And now it felt like acid. Mika sat curled up on a church pew. She never was extremely religious but she had faith that there was something out there. She had been raised as a catholic but never was too devoted. She found the church quiet and peaceful a place to hide away for a while.

She was still being tailed two agents following her where ever she went. It made her want to scream but she understood, HE was still out there, they’d lost him when they’d saved her.

The pastor went about his work, Mika slowly stood up going to the altar to Mary. There were at least two dozen light candles, she wondered who the people who lite them were praying for? A sick relative, maybe a dead love, or simply for the wellness of strangers. She took her lighter out ignoring the wooden dowels that , technically, she was supposed to use.

she flicked the flame to life lighting a candle for Parker who had helped her brother and prayed that the agent found peace, another candle for her father and the rest of her family no particular prayer was in her mind. Dylan was next and she only wished him wellness. Two candles were next one after the other. She asked for her Mike and Max to find happiness, finally, she lights one for Ryan, and with all she was, prayed that he would stop taking blame for everything, that they all would.

“We have something to do that with you know.” The pastor had walked up to her as she put away her lighter. “That is quite a few candles.”

“A lot of people in my life,” Mika said with a smirk. "Lot of them don't really believe in any of this, I'm not sure I believe in this but it never hurts to try I suppose." She shrugged keeping the space between her and the priest clear. She scuffed her feet awkwardly, as the door opened allowing her to see the two agents. 

"Would you be the reason behind those two." He didn't seem too bothered by it, "Are you in need of forgiveness?" He gestured to the confessional. 

Mika shook her head not knowing what she needed. "I don't know, Father. But I can tell you they aren't here cause I'm a criminal. They're here to make sure I'm not in danger. I know it's for the best but-" 

"You want the life you had back, right?" She nodded at his words. "I've had many people, men and women alike, come in with a look like yours. Many came looking for an answer for why, or to rage against something but you don't seem to want either." He took one of the wooden dowel and light a candle close to the ones she had lite only a moment ago. 

"It's quiet here. Calm and I need that. It seems like my life isn't my own right now and- I needed a break." She confessed stuffing her hands in her pockets her scarf secure around her next. "I needed to get away from out there even for a little while."

The pastor opened his mouth to talk as her phone started to chime. "That would be my brother. I should probably go begore I give him a heart attack." 

She got to the door before turning to see the priest light another candle and felt thankful that he'd thought about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the whole Shepard and Shepard aftermath story lines on tumblr.


End file.
